Something Less
by pandaloser
Summary: Uma viagem de trem pode ser extremamente monótona, como também pode ser perigosa. Quando o caminho de duas pessoas completamente opostas se cruza em uma viagem ate Tokio, nenhum dos dois imaginava o que o destino reservava para ambos.


**Capítulo 1 **

-

-

O mês de Janeiro nem havia começado direito, e para a infelicidade de muitas pessoas ainda estavam no inverno, e especialmente hoje parecia que estava mais frio do que o normal, e havia mais neve caindo sobre a cidade. Ela se perguntava se era só em Osaka ou era em todo o Japão. Mesmo tentando ter pensamentos positivos, uma parte dela dizia que a sua viagem seria atrasada por culpa daquela neve toda. A estação de trems de Osaka estava movimentada como sempre, pessoas andavam apressadas ate suas respectivas linhas de trems que deveriam partir em poucos minutos, outros compravam bilhetes, e havia grupos de adolescentes aventureiros que aproveitavam-se sempre das férias para irem ate Tokio.

A garota observava tudo, enquanto tomava o seu chocolate quente, comprado em um dos cafés da estação. O copo ia em uma mão, enquanto a outra estava com seu bilhete, a garota olhava para se certificar-se que a linha deveria ia. Após uma olhada cuidadosa, a garota caminhou com passos rápidos ate as escadas rolantes. Seu trem partiria em 10 minutos, mas deveria entrar antes, se quisesse ficar em um lugar ao lado da janela, ela odiava sentar-se ao lado do corredor.

Era a primeira vez que ela, Hyuuga Hinata, finalmente fazia alguma coisa sozinha, quer dizer, não que ela dependesse sempre de outras pessoas para tudo, mas ela admitia que não se sentia segura fazendo coisas sem a companhia de alguem em que ela confiasse. E ela mesma achava estranho não esta nem um pouco nervosa, desde o momento em que acordara. Quer dizer, ela estava saindo da sua cidade, e indo para outra completamente diferente, deixando os amigos e a família. E ela não estava nem um pouco nervosa? Talvez o motivo fosse quem a esperava em Tokio. Ele a fazia sentir-se segura.

O lábios curvaram-se em um pequeno sorriso, ela não estava nervosa porque sabia que o que estava fazendo era certo e sabia que tinha sempre pessoas que a apoiariam. De fato, ela havia mudado nos últimos dois anos. Ela propria via isso... Havia mudado mesmo que somente um pouco.

A jovem já havia entrado no trem cujo o destino era Tokio, mas estava tão cheio. Cheio de mais na sua opinião. Os cinco primeiros vagões já estavam lotados, e ela não havia encontrado nenhum lugar vago, e a cada vagão que ela entrava recebia a atenção de todos, o que a deixava muito envergonhada, odiava chamar a atenção. Estava quase no final daquele vagão, quando avistou dois lugares vazios, um era do lado da janela e o outro do lado do corredor, obviamente que ela escolheria o do lado da janela.

Um pouco animada a garota tentou andar mais rápido, mas assim que se aproximava, via que, o lugar vazio não estava vazio, havia um instrumento musical lá, uma guitarra? Ela não sabia como se chamavam aquelas coisas... E ao lado do suposto lugar vago havia um jovem de cabelos negros arrepiados e a pele tão pálida quanto a dela, ela não conseguia ver os olhos dele, pois ele estava com óculos escuros, um pouco estranho já que era de noite e ele fitava a janela.

Ela não havia gostado da aparência dele, parecia um pouco perigoso, ele tinha a aparência de alguem que estava em uma banda famosa. Sim, ele definitivamente tinha uma banda e era famoso, por isso os óculos escuros. Foi isso que ela pensou. O trem ja havia começado a andar, e ela ainda estava ali parada no meio do corredor pensando se perguntava ao rapaz se poderia sentar-se ao seu lado, ou se sentava no lugar ao lado do corredor.

Sabendo que não teria coragem para falar com o rapaz, a garota decidiu sentar-se no outro lugar vago, só que o lugar ao lado deste havia um homem sentando, ele era gordo e olhava para ela com um sorriso estranho no rosto. Hinata sentiu o rosto esquentar e sentiu-se desconfortável. Se o rapaz da guitarra havia lhe parecido perigoso, aquele homem gordo lhe parecia MUITO mais. Ela não queria passar o resto da viagem ao lado daquele homem nojento que parecia come-la com os olhos.

Engolindo em seco, e tentando parar de tremer a garota decidiu-se por fim sentar-se ao lado do rapaz da guitarra, ele agora não olhava mais a janela, e sim fitava o nada, ela não sabia se ele realmente estava fitando o nada ou se estava olhando para aquela garota estranha parada no meio do corredor, este pensamento a fez corar e parar de olhar para ele.

- Er... Desculpe... - Disse tentando chamar a atenção do jovem que nem ao menos havia olhado para ela, quando esta havia parado bem ao seu lado. Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia sentar-se ali, ele a estava ignorando.

- Ei senhorita, pode sentar-se aqui ao meu lado, esta vazio. - Ela nem precisou se virar para saber que quem estava falando com ela, era o homem do sorriso estranho. Ela não era mais tão ingénua para pensar que aquele homem só estava tentando ser simpático... Era óbvio que ele era um pervertido. Mas se o garoto da guitarra nem ao menos olhava para ela, talvez fosse melhor sentar ali ao lado do pervertido. Já estava cansada de mais para continuar andando atrás de lugares.

- Desculpe pelo incomodo... - Disse para o moreno, sabia que provavelmente ele nem teria ouvido nada do que ela dissera, e quando esta se preparava para virar as costas para ele sentar-se ao lado do homem gordo e pervertido, o trem dera uma brusca freiada, fazendo com o que seu corpo fosse jogado com toda a força para a frente.

A garota demorou algum tempo para perceber que ela estava no chão, abriu os olhos sentindo a cabeça doer com certeza havia batido em algo. Sabia que estava toda vermelha, quer dizer, será que ela teria coragem de se levantar e continuar, depois de ter sido jogada no chão e todas aquelas pessoas olhando para ela? Havia algo duro pressionando sua barriga, com certeza havia caído em cima de algo.

"Que vergonha..." - Pensou. Mas porque o chão não parecia tão duro?

- Você esta bem? - Ouviu uma voz num tom frio, que lhe lembrava a voz de outra pessoa. A garota só então percebeu que não estava no chão... E foi ai que sentiu que realmente estava muito vermelha.

Ela não estava no chão, ela havia sido jogada em cima do garoto dos óculos escuros, quer dizer, ela só estava em cima dele da cintura para baixo, sendo que agora estava deitada entre as duas poltronas. Aquilo que pressionava sua barriga era o que separava as duas poltronas, e ela com certeza havia batido a cabeça contra a janela. Podia ser mais embaraçoso?

Não sabia o que falar, e não sabia porque simplesmente não se levantava e pedia desculpas pela situação embaraçosa que havia feito o desconhecido passar... Quer dizer, uma completa estranha estava deitada sobre ele.

- Eu... - A garota ia pedir desculpas, mas não sabia se conseguiria levantar depois, só queria se esconder em um buraco e nunca mais sair.

- Quer alguma coisa? - Hinata ouviu novamente a voz fria do moreno, só que não sabia se a pergunta era para ela.

- Oh esta falando comigo? - Reconheceu a voz do homem gordo.

- Sim, quem mais? Vou repetir a pergunta... Quer alguma coisa? - O tom do garoto da guitarra a fazia sentir-se incomodada. Ela não sabia a razão.

- Nada. Só queria saber se a minha companheira de viagem estava bem e...

- Sua companheira de viagem? Escute, pare de olhar assim para a minha namorada. Estou cansando de pervertidos como você. - Antes que Hinata pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, sentiu duas mãos fortes a puxarem pela cintura, fazendo com que esta ficasse sentada no colo do jovem moreno, e de frente para o homem gordo. Ela não soube a razão daquele simples toque do estranho a tinha feito tremer.

Agora estava sentada, as mãos fortes agora estava abraçando a sua cintura, o que a fizera ficar muito corada. O homem gordo parecia um pouco assustado, ela não tinha percebido ainda o porque, mas assim que olhou para o lado, para ver o rosto do rapaz que agora estava sem os óculos escuros. Ele tinha os olhos cor de ónix, e havia um brilho no olhar, um perigoso brilho... Podia ser impressão, mas ela conseguia ver eles estavam meio avermelhados.

O rapaz fitava o homem gordo, e então Hinata percebera o porque dele parecer esta com medo. O moreno parecia alguém muito perigoso, e ela propria estava com medo agora. Os olhos negros agora fitavam ela, a garota sentiu uma corrente eléctrica percorrer o seu corpo, quando seus olhos cor de pérola se encontraram com os cor de ónix.

- Ele te incomodou muito? Estava com os fones, desculpe se eu não vi... - Os olhos da jovem Hyuuga desceram para o pescoço dele, onde ela conseguiu ver o fio dos fones, e pode ouvir a música barulhenta, o volume estava extremamente alto... Então era por isso que ele não havia respondido para ela, ou a ignorado... Ele estava escutando música. Quase que pode sorrir, mas sentiu as fortes mãos apertarem a sua cintura, fazendo com que esta percebesse que ele ainda esperava uma resposta.

- Não, esta tudo bem. Ele foi muito simpático em oferecer um lugar para mim... - Mentiu a garota, sorrindo para o moreno. Sabia que sua cara deveria esta totalmente corada.

- Desculpe-me eu não sabia que ela tinha namorado. Não voltarei a incomoda-la senhorita. - O gordo apressou-se a falar e virou-se para o lado da janela, a fim de não voltar a encarar o casal.

- Melhor assim. - O moreno murmurou antes de, com a mesma facilidade que este a fizera sentar no colo dele, pega-la e passa-la para o lugar vago ao lado dele. Hinata observou ele em silencio, meio encolhida pela vergonha e pelo o medo, o perigoso olhar dele para o homem gordo a fizera sentir receio do que ele poderia fazer com ela..

Ele levantou-se, pegou o case da guitarra que havia ido parar no chão com a freiada do trem, e guardou-a no compartimento onde deveriam ficar as malas. E voltou-se a se jogar na poltrona.

- Obrigada. - A jovem Hyuuga agradeceu pelo o que ele fizera. Falou sem nem ao menos fitar o jovem. Já estava muito corada, por todas as situações embaraçosas que havia passado. - N-não e-e-era preciso fazer isso...

- Claro que era. - Ele disse no único tom de voz que ele parecia ter. Frio. - Você não viu o modo como ele olhava para a sua... - Ele hesitou em continuar, e Hinata entendeu o que ele queria dizer. - Você entendeu. Ele ficou olhando para o seu corpo daquele modo nojento, ate mesmo quando você podia estar machucada. - Ele disse isso, mas não parecia mostrar nenhuma preocupação. Indiferente.

- Obrigada. - Voltou a dizer ao perceber que ele não era do tipo que ajudava garotas indefesas como ela. - E d-desculpe por ter c-caido... Er... - Não continuou pois corou violentamente ao se lembrar que ainda a pouco estava no colo de um desconhecido.

- Não foi sua culpa. - Ele disse voltando a colocar um dos fones, não os dois como ela havia pensando que ele faria, já que ele parecia não querer conversas. - Só acho que crianças não deveriam andar sem a proteção de alguém... Pode ser muito perigoso uma viagem de trem. - Ele disse agora com um pouco de sarcasmo na voz.

- Não sou uma criança... Já tenho 19 anos. - Ela disse meio baixo mas mesmo assim ele pode ouvir.

- Serio? - Ele pareceu realmente surpreso - Jurava que tinha somente 16 anos. - Ele disse dando um sorriso de lado para a garota, o que a fez corar. Ele já não lhe dava tanto medo assim, ele lhe lembrava tanto uma pessoa... mas ao mesmo tempo ele era um desconhecido...

- Eu sei que pareço uma criança. - Ela disse, mas não notou os olhos cor de onix percorrem o seu corpo, ela ainda usava a parka que impedia o jovem de observar o corpo dela e descobrir se ela também tinha corpo de criança. Mas ele não era um tarado como o outro, para ele, a jovem ao seu lado era somente uma garota magra e sem muitas curvas.

O trem parara de forma brusca novamente, e Hinata deu graças a Deus por estar sentada.

- "Qual será o motivo dessas paragens?" - Pensou a jovem Hyuuga, e como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos o garoto ao seu lado respondeu.

- Deve ser culpa da neve. - Era exatamente o que ela estava pensando.

_"Senhoras e Senhoras passageiros, a viagem ate o nosso destino final que demoraria cerca de duas horas, demorara mais do que o previsto. As linhas férreas estão cobertas de neve o que dificulta a passagem do trem. Estas paragens continuaram ate Tokio. Desculpe-nos o incomodo." _

- Bah, perfeito. Espero que ainda cheguemos hoje. - Hinata ouviu o moreno murmurar parecendo irritado.

- Não se preocupe, senhor, tenho certeza que a viagem não demorara assim tanto... - Ela disse tentando acreditar no que ela propria havia dito. Mas ela não conseguia controlar aquela vontade estranha que ela tinha de confortar todas as pessoas.

Ele bufou, e ela pensou que o havia irritado. - Uchiha Sasuke.

- O que?

- Não me chame de senhor, faz parecer que sou muito mais velho do que você. Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. - Ele disse fitando a poltrona a sua frente e não a garota.

- Ahh... Desculpe-me, Uchiha-san. - Ela disse corando. - Sou Hyuuga Hinata. - Ela disse sentindo que também deveria se apresentar. Mesmo que ele não quisesse saber...

- Certo.

Continuaram em silêncio durante o resto da primeira hora de viagem. Ela por ser muito tímida, pois tinha varias perguntas para fazer aquele estranho que a havia salvado de se sentar ao lado do tarado. Estava curiosa para saber o que ele faria em Tokio. Quantos anos ele teria? O que ele tocava? Seria famoso como ela havia pensando no inicio?

Foi pensando essas coisas que a garota acabou sendo vencida pelo cansaço que aquele dia se tornara.

**»...«**

Já era meia noite quando fora anunciado que chegariam em Tokio dentro de meia hora. E ele agradeceu mentalmente por isso.

Seus olhos cor de onix pousaram na jovem adormecida ao seu lado. Ela estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, mas ele não se importava.

Uchiha Sasuke não era do tipo que ajudava os outros, ou se preocupava com o que aconteceria com garotas indefesas. Ele era tão egocêntrico, e só se importava com ele mesmo. O que os outros faziam não era da conta dele, e ele não se importava. Era por isso que ele mantinha a música num volume bem alto. Para não escutar pessoas irritantes falando com ele. E era por isso que ele havia ignorado completamente a garota que estava ao seu lado agora. Porque ele não tinha a visto...

Quando a jovem Hyuuga havia caído em cima dele, pensou realmente em atira-la para o chão, mas quando vira o modo nojento como o gordo a olhava para ela sentiu algo estranho. Odiava tipos pervertidos como aquele. Tinha passado a sua infância toda, vendo homens como aqueles olhando para a sua mãe. Ele realmente odiava homens assim...

O mais estranho fora que ele havia protegido uma total estranha, que nem ao menos tinha visto o rosto. Não tinha visto o rosto ate fazer com que esta sentasse e o encarasse. E qual foi a sua surpresa ao olhar para ela?

"Ela me lembra a minha mãe..." - Foi o que pensou olhando novamente para a garota adormecida ao seu lado. Talvez tivesse sido por isso que ele não tinha sido um grosso com ela.

-

-

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Antes de tudo, peço desculpas por todos os erros de gramática, eu realmente não revisei nada. Então, esse fiction será totalmente SasukexHinata como deu para perceber, que ultimamente é um dos casais que eu mais ando lendo. Só não passa GaaraxIno, que sempre será minha paixão... Anyway, tirei a ideia do anime NANA, primeiro quis fazer GaaraxIno, mas então, a Hinata e Sasuke não saiam da minha cabeça.


End file.
